friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: Good Friends/Episode 5
Hanging With The Populars, or MLP: Good Friends/Episode 5, is the fifth episode of MLP: Good Friends. Summary Mangobelle, reluctantly, joins Sweetie Swirl and her group of friends. Characters * Starlight Mage * Mangobelle * Lavenshy * Taffy Pie * Shining Star * Sonata Jazz * Velvet Moon * Haiku Fluff * Sweetie Swirl * Snowcatcher * Feathermay Story (Time skip to next day at school before class.) ~(Scene: Main Lobby)~ (Mangobelle sits alone, still angry about last night.) * Mangobelle: (to herself) That Starlight! I don't care if Haiku has changed her ways! That mare was a traitor! I can't believe, after all these years, you'd still put yer trust in her...after when she abandoned ye just to hang out with Sweetie and her gang?! That gave her an excuse to forgive her right there? I don't believe it... (Just then, Lavenshy walks up to her.) * Lavenshy: Oh! Mangobelle! We were so worried! Are you okay? * Mangobelle: Look at me, girl! Does it look like I'm okay? * Lavenshy: Oh. I see you're still upset about last night. * Mangobelle: You darn right I am! How could Starlight do somethin' like that? She allowed Haiku in on our group of friends! And I'm talkin' bout that one mare that abandoned us last year, before Starlight even came to this school! Starlight has no right to befriend her! * Lavenshy: (surprised) Mangobelle...I...I can't believe you. * Mangobelle: What's not to believe? Haiku was a traitor and she always will be! * Lavenshy: (gasps, then get angry) How dare talk about Haiku that way, Mangobelle! She's our friend now! * Mangobelle: Why do you want to believe that? * Lavenshy: Well, I don't know... (glaring at Mangobelle) ...but that doesn't mean you can stop being our friends! If you ditch us over anyone else, Mangobelle, then you're the traitor! Don't make me have to say "I don't want to be your friend anymore!", because you really hurt Haiku's feelings yesterday! (Mangobelle rolls her eyes.) * Mangobelle: Fine then. Leave me behind. But I am not gonna come crawlin' back to y'all anyway. So...go on. Get on away from me. I don't want see ya around me anymore. (And before Lavenshy could sadly walk away, Sweetie, Snowcatcher, and Feathermay walk by.) * Sweetie Swirl: Oh, hello, Mangobelle! * Mangobelle: (sighs) What do ye want, Sweetie? * Sweetie Swirl: Oh. I'm not here to make fun of you or anything. I just heard that you and Starlight got into a heated argument yesterday. * Mangobelle: How in the hay did ye know about that? Have ye been spyin' on us, Sweetie? * Sweetie Swirl: Not exactly. Let's just say a certain blue stallion had a big mouth. * Mangobelle: (sighs, to herself) Typical Taffy Pie. (to Sweetie) So what do ye want from me? * Sweetie Swirl: Oh, Mangobelle. Don't worry. I don't exactly need anything from you. * Mangobelle: Then spill. What are ya tryin' to tell me? * Sweetie Swirl: Well, I was wondering if you could join me and my friends at lunch today. * Mangobelle: (slightly disgusted) And get involved into one of yer fancy get-togethers? Count me out. * Sweetie Swirl: Oh, it's nothing fancy or anything. So, do you want to join us? (The cowgirl briefly glances at Lavenshy.) * Sweetie Swirl: Hmm. It wasn't really a choice. Come with us and stop being a loser! * Lavenshy: Oh. Please don't, Mangobelle. * Sweetie Swirl: (to Lavenshy) Excuse me, but I was talking to Mangobelle, not you. So butt out. Don't make me tell Feathermay to beat you up. * Feathermay: (smiling wickedly) Yeah, I really enjoy the days where I would push or hit you hard. (Lavenshy cringes, backing away.) * Lavenshy: (fearfully) Eep! No. I-I don't want that. * Feathermay: (smiling wickedly) I'm sure you want an even harsher beat-up. (Lavenshy gets really scared.) * Sweetie Swirl: (mockingly) Oh, look! The scaredy-pony is afraid to get beaten up. (steps up to her) Unless you want me to humiliate you in front of the school, do me a favor and do all your cowering and crying somewhere else. (Lavenshy does what she's told; she walks off somewhere else, sniffing and wiping away tears.) * Mangobelle: I think ye were bein' a mighty bit harsh on her. * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) Don't worry about her. Lavenshy just has a lot of growing up to do. (happily) Anyway, I can't wait to see you at lunch, Mangobelle! Don't forget to not bring your friends! (She and her two friends walk off.) * Mangobelle: (to herself) Hmm. Maybe Sweetie ain't all that bad after all. (smiling) I think I'm gonna like bein' friends with her. (Time skip to later at lunch.) ~(Scene: Cafeteria)~ (Starlight Mage, Lavenshy, Taffy Pie, Shining Star, Sonata Jazz, and Velvet Moon are sitting at a table, eating. The pink pony is being comforted by the musical pegasus.) * Starlight Mage: (shocked, to Lavenshy) Mangobelle did what?! * Lavenshy: (tearfully) She...she sided...with Sweetie and her friends, and she's still mad about yesterday! * Sonata Jazz: Why would she pull off such a horrible move? * Taffy Pie: That is terrible! (to the cupcake he's now holding) Not you, cupcake. You're amazing. * Shining Star: Like, I know that's totes bad, but...what's gonna happen to Mangobelle? * Starlight Mage: I don't know. I just hope she'll have second thoughts about the argument yesterday. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) But what about Haiku? * Sonata Jazz: Yeah. I haven't seen the dudette today. Is she not in the school? * Starlight Mage: I don't think she is. She wasn't in my English class. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) She wasn't in my Math class. * Sonata Jazz: And she wasn't in my History class. * Lavenshy: I'm so worried. I hope Haiku is okay. (Just then, Haiku walks over, still feeling upset about last night. Her new friends are surprised, but happy to see her.) * Taffy Pie: Haiku! Where have you been? We were so worried, and I saved you a "hope-you-feel-better" cupcake. (gives her a cupcake) It's gluton-free in case you're a pony of Celiac's. * Haiku Fluff: Thanks, but I'll have it later. (The orange mare joins her friends at the table.) * Starlight Mage: Haiku, I'm really sorry about yesterday. * Haiku Fluff: It's fine. Mangobelle was right, though. * Starlight Mage: What? No. It's not you, Haiku! Listen, I'm sure Mangobelle didn't mean to say that. I guess she...she... * Haiku Fluff: (angry) She what, Starlight?! That she thinks I'm a traitor? That she thinks I'm never going to be trusted anymore? Why can't you see it, Starlight? Mangobelle hates me, and that's a fact! In her eyes, I'm a traitor! She's right about that! * Sonata Jazz: Dudette, that ain't true at all! * Haiku Fluff: (angry) Oh, how would you know, Sonata? At least you're one of the more likeable ponies around here! Me?! I'm unlikeable! * Sonata Jazz: That's not true, dudette! (to Starlight) Star, what about Mangobelle? * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) How are we going to win her back? * Starlight Mage: Well, all I can say is hopefully, she'll come back to us. (From a distance not too far from them, Mangobelle watches them. Just then, Sweetie calls out to her.) * Sweetie Swirl: Mangobelle! Over here! * Mangobelle: Huh? (She walks over to the now three popular ponies.) * Mangobelle: Hey, girls. So...we're not sittin' at a table? * Sweetie Swirl: Why, of course we are, silly! It's not just a table. It's one reserved for only the popular ponies, such as us. * Mangobelle: Gee, uh...I guess I'm more likeable than popular so...I guess there's no point in me sitting at that there table... (chuckles nervously) * Sweetie Swirl: Oh, don't be ridiculous, Mangobelle. You're our friend now, so of course you're allowed to sit with us! * Mangobelle: All right then, if yer sure. (The four girls went to sit at a table with a pink tablecloth.) * Snowcatcher: This is it, the popular table. * Mangobelle: I'd hate to hurt yer feelin's, but I don't see what's so special about this here table. It's just like any other tables...except this one has a tablecloth. * Sweetie Swirl: That's the thing, though. Like I said, this table is reserved for only the popular ones. * Feathermay: We don't really allow anyone else at this table...even if they have nopony to sit it. * Mangobelle: Right, so...where's the white one? Isn't she usually with y'all? * Sweetie Swirl: You mean Rarity? Oh, don't worry about her. She got into a fight with her mother last night that didn't end well. (The three popular ones laughed a bit.) Anyway, let's start off with some girl talk! (All but Mangobelle seemed thrilled with the idea.) * Mangobelle: Uh...what? * Feathermay: Oh, come on, Mangobelle! Are you saying you've never done girl talk before with your other friends? * Mangobelle: No. My friends and I don't do the whole "girl talk" thing. * Sweetie Swirl: It's probably because they're friends with Starlight. * Snowcatcher: Yeah, and tomboys are gross. * Feathermay: (offended) Hey! * Mangobelle: (offended) I'm with Feathermay on that! * Sweetie Swirl: Snowcatcher, we mustn't be rude to our new friend. * Snowcatcher: I'm just saying. * Sweetie Swirl: I'm sorry about her. Anyway, why don't we start off by talking about Haiku Fluff? * Mangobelle: Ya mean that traitor? Well, I've got plenty of stuff to say 'bout her! * Feathermay: Her complextion, perhaps. What has she been doing? * Snowcatcher: She sure knows nothing about fashion. * Sweetie Swirl: Orange and purple? Those colors definitely don't go well together. * Feathermay: Her mother must have tons of apologizing to do for giving birth to her. (All but Mangobelle laughed, then they turn their heads to the cowgirl, expecting her to say something.) * Mangobelle: Uh...does it count if I say that she's a traitor? Other than that, I can't think of anything else to say about her. * Sweetie Swirl: Come on, you've seen her. What do you think? * Mangobelle: What are ya talkin' 'bout? She was friends with y'all before. * Sweetie Swirl: Well, not anymore. If she'd rather hang out with Starlight and her crew than us, it's her choice to be a loser. * Mangobelle: Hold on. If Starlight has friends, then how is she considered a loser? That makes no sense to me. * Sweetie Swirl: Reasons don't matter, Mangobelle. Starlight is a loser in our eyes, and she always will be. Since the school talent show is in two days, I'll be there to watch her fail. * Feathermay: And get humiliated in front of the school. * Snowcatcher: That's way better. * Sweetie Swirl: Yeah. They don't have to be your friends anymore. We only know they're friends with Starlight all because she's the new girl. But you really belong with us, Mangobelle. We're better friends for you. * Mangobelle: (in her mind) Gosh. These girls so full of themselves. Guess I was wrong about thinking I'll enjoy hangin' out with them. Wait a minute...this is just like what happened with Haiku! * Sweetie Swirl: Mangobelle! What's with you? You're spacing out! (The cowgirl snaps out of her thoughts.) * Mangobelle: Oh, uh...I tend to do that. * Sweetie Swirl: Whatever. Anyway, Mangobelle, is it true that you're the most honest pony in this school? * Mangobelle: Yeah? * Sweetie Swirl: Well...is that's so, then tell us. (slightly disgusted) What are Starlight and her friends like? Being with losers like Starlight Mage, Haiku, and Lavenshy mustn't been easy. * Mangobelle: Uh... (in her mind) Is this what Haiku went through while hangin' with these girls? Surely it wasn't easy. Now I know how she feels. (to the girls) Well...they are nice. * Snowcatcher: (scoffs) Come on, Mangobelle. You don't have to lie to us. * Feathermay: Yeah. * Mangobelle: Now hold on a second. Where is this headin'? * Sweetie Swirl: What are you talking about? All we wanted to hear is your honest opinion on Starlight and her friends. Now are you gonna tell us or not? (Mangobelle starts to think it over, then she glares at the three after getting an idea in her head.) * Mangobelle: You wanna hear the honest truth? Well here it is; Starlight Mage is probably the most greatest friend I could ever ask for. She's always there for us, and always comes up with a solution to our problems. The fact that you girls forced Haiku into being your friends is just sick and wrong. She was Starlight's friend from fillyhood, and because of y'all, she was a bully. At first, I had no idea how Haiku felt about hanging out with you snobs, but now I do and I hate it. There. I gave you your honest opinion! Happy? (The three girls were surprised, then the leader's friends' expressions turn to disgust/anger.) * Feathermay: Okay! Like, what was that? * Snowcatcher: Yeah, Mangobelle. That was the stupidest speech I've ever heard. * Sweetie Swirl: Now, now, girls. All Mangobelle said was just lies. * Mangobelle: What?! Why the hay would ya want me to lie? * Sweetie Swirl: Oh, please. Don't think of it as lying. I just want to hear the truth from you. * Snowcatcher: Yeah, because what you said about your friends is one big lie! * Feathermay: And we didn't forced Haiku to be our friends. Starlight just happened to show up at this school just to meet up with her fillyhood friend, nothing else important. * Snowcatcher: She doesn't deserve to have Haiku on her side, anyway. * Sweetie Swirl: In fact, this school is much better off without Starlight. (That does it.) * Mangobelle: That's enough! Enough with your frilly, fancy girl talk, will ya?! (Her yelling catches their attention.) * Sweetie Swirl: What did you say? * Mangobelle: Ya heard me. I ain't gonna sit around while listening to y'all talk trash about my friends! You girls do nothin' 'cept talk behind ponies' back and not think 'bout how it makes 'em feel! The only thing y'all care about is bein' snooty! And in my honest opinion...I certainly don't deserve to be around snobs who do nothin' 'cept teasin' ponies 'til they cry. Now get this through your mud-filled skull, Sweetie; I ain't gonna be part of you stupid girly group anymore! (With that, she walks off.) * Sweetie Swirl: (angry, calling out to her) Oh yeah?! Well, maybe you're better off not being a part of it! * Snowcatcher: Sweetie, are you okay? * Feathermay: Yeah, it'll be fine. * Sweetie Swirl: Not now, girls! (scoffs) I have to go now. (Back to Starlight and her friends; Mangobelle slowly walks over here, now get a round of glares in her way.) * Taffy Pie: Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Haiku-Hater. I bet you came back to finish off what you started. * Starlight Mage: Mangobelle, you really upset Haiku last night. * Mangobelle: I know I did, and I didn't mean to do it. Listen, y'all. I'm really sorry about yesterday. * Velvet Moon: Well if you are sorry, then tell that to Haiku. (Mangobelle takes a seat next to Haiku.) * Mangobelle: Haiku, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about last night. At first, I didn't really understand why you hang out with Sweetie and her friends. Then I realized I was being forced to being her friend, like what she did to you last year. * Haiku Fluff: Yeah...I guess... * Mangobelle: (sadly sighs) Listen sugarcube, I understand if you don't wanna be my friend anymore. * Haiku Fluff: (smiles) Hey, don't say that! Friends should love each other, no matter what! * Starlight Mage: That's right, Haiku. (She completely missed Sweetie glare of hatred towards her.) * Sweetie Swirl: (to herself) I really hope you do poorly at the talent show, Starlight. --- To be continued... Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (PinkiePie6)